


Explode

by CounterChloe



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Also references to pjo/hoo, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fanfic bahasa indo, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Has a little patkey here i guess, I'm sorry for pete, Ini juga fanfic pertama, Kinda inspired by percy jackson on the mythology part, M/M, Multi, Patrick is a badass and a genius, Rada abstrak maapkeun, Technology
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterChloe/pseuds/CounterChloe
Summary: "Ledakan itu terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu, Mikes. Kau tak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang kita dapatkan dari itu. Teror terjadi dimana-mana. Kamu diberikan tugas besar ini, gunakanlah dengan baik."Mikey Way tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan pergi keluar dari Kantor Pusat untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi. Sebuah misi yang sangat berbahaya. Dia hanyalah seorang Medis di Kantor Pusat, tempat yang bisa dibilang rumahnya. Sekarang pintu portal terancam terbuka dan akan mengeluarkan seekor makhluk mengerikan dari dimensi lain. Hanya Mikeylah yang bisa menghentikannya.Fanfic pertama disini jadi ya kalo agak aneh maafkan hehe





	1. || 1 ||

**Author's Note:**

> Haloo. Jadi ini fanfic pertama chloe disini. Sebenernya sih mau dimasukkin wattpad. Cuman chloe mau coba2 posting cerita disini. Kalo aneh maafkan, imajinasi chloe lagi abstrak bgt jadi ini yang dihasilkan wkwkwk. Enjoy!

"Sistem penahan mulai rusak!"

"Bagian 2A kehilangan kontrol!"

"Pertahankan semua yang ada! Jangan biarkan portal terbuka!"

Suasana hiruk-pikuk di Kantor Pusat. Dua pekerja sibuk mempertahankan sebuah portal di ujung gedung Pusat. Beberapa pekerja lain dikirim untuk membantu kedua orang tersebut.

"Tak ada daya untuk menutup penuh pintu portal. Semua kabel telah terputus dari sumber!" teriak salah satu pekerja.

Pekerja tersebut mengotak-atik semua sistem yang tersambung ke portal, berusaha mencari cara untuk menutupnya. Kalau portal tersebut terbuka, bencana akan terjadi.

"Pete! Bisakah kau cari sumber selain VISOR?" Pekerja tersebut menanyakan rekannya.

Pete menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kucoba, 'Trick. Tidak ada sumber lain. VISOR adalah satu-satunya."

Beberapa pekerja memasuki ruangan portal. "Patrick! Pete! Bagaimana keadaan portal tersebut?" Salah satu dari mereka menanyakan.

"Keadaan sangat tidak stabil. Energi di dalamnya melawan tekanan kami. Kalau tidak bisa ditahan, portal ini akan meledak atau lebih buruk lagi, terbuka," jawab Patrick.

Patrick beralih ke rekannya. "Pete, tolong beri tahu Sir Hoppus kalau kita tidak bisa menemukan sumber lain," Pete mengangguk dan bergegas menuju ruangan bos mereka.

"Frank, aku perlu kau untuk menyambung kabel-kabel bagian 5F ke generator ketiga. Gerard, ikuti Frank. Kalian berdua mahir dalam sistem perkabelan. Tyler, coba kau hubungi Josh untuk menstabilkan daya medan magnet di depan portal," perintah Patrick kepada para pekerja yang tersisa. Semua langsung melakukan apa yang Patrick perintahkan.

Sementara untuk Patrick, yang dia kerjakan adalah menyambungkan semua sistem dari semua panel ke portal. Portal tersebut memanglah portal yang kuat. Perlu semua bala bantuan untuk menutupnya jika portal tersebut terbuka total.

"Semua kabel telah terpasang ke generator ketiga!" teriak Frank.

"Bagus! Tyler, apakah Josh sudah menstabilkan medan magnet?"

"Sudah setengah jalan!"

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Pete terengah-engah kecapekan. "Sudah..kubilang...Sir Hoppus...tapi ada satu masalah," lapor Pete.

Patrick mengangkat alisnya. "Masalah apa itu?"

"Korse..dia tahu portal dalam keadaan rentan. Dia dan pasukannya akan datang tidak lama lagi."

Patrick mendengus kesal. Korse, musuh terbesar Kantor Pusat. Bajingan itu tidak henti-hentinya mencoba masuk ke ruangan portal demi membuka portal. Apapun yang ada di sisi lain portal, itu tidaklah bagus karena Korse selalu ingin menghancurkan dunia.

"Patrick, Josh telah menstabilkan medan magnet total. Ia bilang kau bisa mengaktifkannya sekarang," lapor Tyler.

Patrick mengangguk. Semua sistem telah tersambung. Energi dari generator ketiga tidaklah banyak, tapi cukup untuk menutup pintu portal. "Pete, aktifkan prosedur 13. Mari kita tutup portal ini."

Pete mengaktifkan sistem-sistem prosedur 13. Frank, Gerard, dan Tyler ikut membantu. Patrick sibuk dengan tombol-tombol di panel pengontrol.

Tiba-tiba, Tyler berteriak. "Terjadi malfungsi di bagian 24-pintu gerbang!"

Sial, pikir Patrick. Bagian tersebut adalah bagian paling penting dari portal karena itu adalah gerbangnya. Kalau terjadi malfungsi di sana, kemungkinan menutup portal akan mengecil.

"Alirkan energi dari generator ke pintu!" perintah Patrick. Cara itu tidak cukup, pintunya tetap tidak mau bergerak.

Suara dari intercom berbunyi. "Korse mulai memasuki Kantor Pusat! Diulangi, Korse mulai memasuki Kantor Pusat!"

Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk memperbaiki pintunya. Korse adalah orang yang cepat dalam bertindak. Ia bisa tiba di ruangan portal kapan saja.

"Frank, tahan medan magnet yang menuju ke dalam portal. Gerard, alirkan sisa energi dari generator ketiga."

"Patrick, apa kau gila?! Kalau energi habis, semua sistem yang kita pasang akan mati!" protes Pete.

"Percayalah kepadaku, Pete! Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menutup portal!" seru Patrick.

Pete terlihat ragu dengan keputusan rekannya. "Baiklah, Patrick. Aku serahkan kepadamu."

Energi yang tersisa teralirkan dari generator ketiga. Sistem kerja mulai berkurang, tetapi pintu mulai menutup.

"Teruskan! Kita harus menutup pintu secara total!"

"Aku meragukan itu."

Semua kepala berbalik ke sumber suara. Satu orang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Kepala botak, berkacamata hitam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Korse?

"Korse." kata Patrick.

Korse tersenyum. "Kudengar portal kalian rentan terbuka, ya? Serahkan portal itu kepadaku atau tempat ini akan kuhancurkan," ancam Korse.

Frank mendengus. "Kami akan berikan portal ini kalau Neraka membeku."

"Ayolah. Kau tahu isi portal tersebut bukan untuk kalian pelihara. Kalian harus melepaskan makhluk tersebut dan memberikannya kepadaku. Sebagai imbalannya, akan kuberikan kekuasaan sebagai asisten pribadiku dalam menguasai dunia," tawar Korse.

Pete tiba-tiba berteriak. "Daya tidak cukup! Kemungkinan terjadi ledakan meningkat! Kita harus pergi dari ruangan ini," seru Pete.

Korse menyengir. "Kau dengar perkataan teman kalian? Pergilah dari sini. Berikan portal itu kepadaku atau kalian akan ikut meledak disini."

"Kalau kita meledak, kau juga harus ikut!" teriak Gerard.

Seketika senapan Gerard terangkat dan mulai menembak ke arah Korse. Korse menghindari dengan mudah. "Perlukah kuangkat senjataku agar kalian menyerah?"

Tyler maju dengan dua senapan di tangannya. "Coba kalau kau berani, Korse."

Alarm menyala. Kestabilan portal menurun. "Teman-teman! Kita harus pergi dari sini!" teriak Pete.

Mereka berlima mulai menuju pintu keluar tetapi Korse menghalangi mereka.

"Enak saja pergi. Lawanlah aku, atau portal tersebut akan menjadi milikku," tantang Korse.

Tembak-menembak pun terjadi. Meskipun portal tersebut kemungkinan akan meledak, mereka tidak punya pilihan selain melawan Korse.

"Kalian lawan yang mudah ternyata. Andaikan hanya ada satu dari kalian, aku bisa menghabisinya dengan satu tembakan," ucap Korse.

Frank, Gerard, dan Tyler mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menerobos pertahanan Korse dan keluar dari ruangan portal. Hanya Pete dan Patrick yang tersisa, beserta Korse. Mereka berdua berusaha menghabisi Korse dengan senapan mereka.

Portal di ruangan tersebut mulai bergetar dengan drastis. Energi di dalamnya sepertinya ingin keluar. Ledakan akan segera terjadi.

"Patrick, lari dari ruangan ini dan jangan melihat ke belakang! Akan kuurus si brengsek tua ini," kata Pete.

"Aku tidak akan meresikokan kau meledak di ruangan ini, Pete! Kita harus bersama," tolak Patrick.

Pete melihat sekilas ke arah Patrick. "Masa depanmu lebih penting daripada punyaku. Pergilah. Aku akan menyusul di belakang."

"Lebih penting? Lebih penting?! 5 bulan ini kita berpacaran, dan kau pikir masa depanku lebih penting daripada punyamu? Salah besar, Peter. Kupikir kita membangun masa depan kita bersama-sama."

Pete tetap ingin Patrick keluar terlebih dahulu. "Trick, aku bisa mengatasi ini. Pergilah dari sini. Kau tahu rumah kecil yang kubilang dulu? Pergilah ke tempat itu. Jangan melihat ke arah belakang."

Mata Patrick mulai berlinang air mata. "Jangan...Jangan bilang seperti itu, Peter! Kau dan aku akan keluar bersama."

Portalnya mulai mengeluarkan desisan listrik. Kabel-kabelnya mulai tercopot.

"Mau kemana lagi kalian? Portal sudah akan meledak dan kalian masih disini. Sudah kubilang berikan saja portalnya kepadaku," kata Korse.

Pete menarik lengan Patrick. "Patrick, aku mencintaimu. Pergilah! Sekarang." Pete mendorong Patrick keluar dari ruangan. Dengan segera, ia lari sekencang dan sejauh mungkin dari ruangan portal.

"Pete, aku juga men--"

Patrick membuat kesalahan besar, yaitu melihat ke arah belakang. Ledakan terjadi setelah Patrick keluar dari ruangan. Sinar putih membutakan mata kanan Patrick. Badannya terasa tebakar. Pete masih di dalam.

"--cintaimu."

Badannya terasa lemas sekali dan Patrick jatuh ke tanah. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Tetapi, ia ingat akan satu hal.

Pete tidak menyusulnya dari belakang.


	2. || 2 ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapat kali ini hanyalah rapat biasa, bukan? Ya... itulah yang dipikirkan Mikey. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chap updated! semoga yg ini lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. maafin juga chloe udh ngebikin pete mati di chapter lalu HEHEHEHE. ladies and gentlemen, meet michael james way~

\-- 4 tahun kemudian --

Mikey Way berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang rapat. Andaikan dia memasang alarm di pagi hari, pasti dia akan bangun lebih cepat.

"Sial, 2 menit lagi sebelum rapat dimulai," gerutu Mikey. Ia mempercepat larinya dan turun satu lantai menggunakan tangga. Mikey lebih memilih turun menggunakan tangga daripada lift dikarenakan lift lebih banyak memakan waktu dan kalau turun satu lantai saja kenapa harus menggunakan lift?

Mikey mengecek arlojinya. Jam 8:48. Ia telat 3 menit. Ia menarik napas dan membuka pintu ruang rapat. "Maaf saya terlambat. Saya tadi bangun kesiangan, Sir." Di ujung meja, duduklah bosnya, Sir Hoppus. 

Sir Hoppus menatap Mikey dengan tatapan sinis. Sebagai salah satu anggota Medis, Mikey selalu diremehkan. "Lain kali pasanglah alarm ketika ada rapat pagi. Duduklah, Way." Mikey lalu duduk di sebelah kakaknya, Gerard.

Gerard menepuk pundak adiknya. "Mikes, kau benar-benar lupa atau memang sengaja ingin menghindari rapat ini?" tanya Gerard.

"Aku benar-benar lupa, maaf. Semalam ada pasien yang pingsan. Karena aku bagian jaga malam, aku yang mengurus pasien tersebut. Baru bisa tidur kira-kira jam 4 pagi. Ya, aku lupa memasang alarm," kata Mikey.

Sir Hoppus berdeham, menarik perhatian seisi ruangan. "Baiklah, rapat dimulai. Selamat pagi semua. Apakah kalian tahu mengapa saya mengumpulkan kalian semua dalam rapat ini?" tanya Sir Hoppus. Tidak ada yang menjawab. "Sadarkah kalian 2 minggu lagi, tepatnya tanggal 20 November, adalah hari apa?"

Ada tangan yang terangkat ke udara. "Ya, Jon?"

"20 November... 4 tahun yang lalu. Pada hari itu, terjadi ledakan di ruangan portal yang menyebabkan 1 orang tewas. Ada kaitannya juga dengan Korse," jelas Jon.

Semua orang di ruangan langsung berbicara dengan sesama lain terkait kejadian yang baru dijelaskan oleh Jon tadi. Mikey masih bingung. Ia baru direkrut untuk bekerja di Kantor Pusat 2 bulan yang lalu. Kata Gerard, kejadian tersebut membuat mereka kehilangan beberapa anggota penting di kantor.

Dan soal Korse, sepertinya hampir semua orang di kantor tahu siapa dia. Penjahat paling jahat yang pernah ada. Dia ingin menguasai dunia. Seorang maniak.

Sir Hoppus berdeham lagi. "Benar apa yang baru dijelaskan Jon. Ledakan di ruangan portal. Korse menyerang. Kita kehilangan beberapa staf. Dan dari data-data yang diambil oleh asisten saya, Mr. Skiba, Korse dan pasukannya sudah mulai bergerak demi mendapatkan portal tersebut."

Mr. Skiba mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Korse terlihat di Wilayah Occidens. Kalau dia berhasil melewati pertahanan kami di Sungai Níki, Kantor Pusat bisa terancam," jelas Mr. Skiba.

Mikey memandang berkas-berkas di atas meja. Wilayah Occidens adalah tempat tinggal keluarganya. Kalau Korse sudah sampai disana... apa yang terjadi?

Mikey mengangkat tangannya. "Sir, kalau Korse sudah sampai ke Wilayah Occidens, apakah wilayah tersebut sudah hancur?" tanya Mikey.

Sir Hoppus berpikir sebentar. "Korse punya kekuatan hebat, Mikey. Kita tidak tahu apakah wilayah tersebut sudah hancur atau belum. Occidens adalah tempat tinggal keluargamu dan Gerard, bukan?"

Mikey mengangguk. Keluarganya.. dia ingat ketika Gerard pertama kali pergi karena telah direkrut oleh Kantor Pusat. Ayah dan Ibunya bangga sekaligus sedih. Ketika ledakan terjadi, mereka mengkhawatirkan Gerard dan memintanya pulang. Dan empat tahun kemudian, Mikey direkrut. Sekarang hanya tinggalah kedua orangtuanya.

Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?

"Korse diperkirakan datang ke Pusat pada tanggal terjadinya ledakan tersebut, 20 November. Kita perlu menghentikannya. Oleh karena itu," Sir Hoppus mengambil sebuah bola kristal dari kantung jaketnya. "Kita akan menyambut kembali benda ini."

Semua mata tertuju pada bola kristal tersebut. "Bagi kalian yang belum tahu, ini adalah Bola Arbitrium. Seperti namanya, bola ini adalah Bola Keputusan. Kami dari Dewan Pengurus hanya mengeluarkan bola ini dalam situasi penting. Kami butuh seseorang untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi. Misi untuk menghentikan Korse."

Misi bukanlah hal yang lazim di Kantor Pusat. Terakhir kali mereka mengutus seseorang dalam sebuah misi, orang tersebut terluka. Semua orang yang hadir dalam rapat tersebut ada yang terlihat cemas, takut, bahkan bersemangat.

Sir Hoppus meletakan Bola Arbitrium di atas meja. "Bola ini akan mengitari meja. Ketika bola tersebut berhenti di depanmu dan warnanya berubah menjadi merah, selamat, kau telah terpilih."

Bola Arbitrium pun mulai berkeliling. Semuanya melihat bola tersebut melewati mereka satu-persatu. Mereka cemas. Mereka takut. Mereka tidak sabar. Sampai akhirnya bola tersebut berhenti.

Bola tersebut berhenti di depan Mikey dan warnanya berubah menjadi merah.

Semua mata tertuju pada Mikey. Beberapa kaget, beberapa tidak percaya, beberapa marah karena tidak terpilih.

Mikey sendiri pun kaget. Dia tidak menyangka akan terpilih dalam sebuah misi. Dia hanyalah seorang Medis. Tugasnya hanya menyembuhkan orang, bukan bertarung.

Sir Hoppus menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Selamat, Mikey Way, kau telah terpilih untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi."

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana seorang Medis bisa pergi dalam sebuah misi? Ini tidak adil!" protes Brent Wilson.

Banyak yang setuju dengannya. Bahkan Gerard juga tidak percaya dengan ini.

Sir Hoppus mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda untuk berhenti. "Semuanya tolong diam. Bola Arbitrium memilihnya karena suatu alasan. Apapun itu, kita harus menerimanya. Mau dia Medis atau bukan."

Mr. Skiba menjentikkan jarinya. Ia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sir Hoppus.

"Er, sepertinya Mr. Skiba ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu," kata Sir Hoppus.

Mr. Skiba berdeham. "Sebenarnya, dalam sebuah misi seorang yang terpilih boleh membawa 2 orang lagi sebagai pendampingnya. Mikey Way, pilihlah 2 pendampingmu."

Mikey mengambil waktu untuk berpikir. Tentu saja dia akan memilih Gerard. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kakaknya sendiri dalam misi ini. Tapi dia memerlukan satu orang lagi. Dan dia bingung.

Mikey melihat ke sekeliling meja rapat. Dia harus memilih orang yang dikenalnya dan juga bisa diajak kerja sama. Dia tidak akan memilih Brent Wilson karena bajingan itu sudah membuat Mikey ingin menghilangkannya dari muka bumi. Bukan juga Bob Bryar karena orang itu terlalu malas.

Dia melihat ke arah Frank Iero. Orang itu lumayan dekat dengan Mikey. Frank juga pacar Gerard dan dia adalah Ketua Teknisi. Seseorang yang sangat pas untuk misi tersebut.

"Saya memilih... Gerard Way dan Frank Iero sebagai pendamping saya," putus Mikey.

Gerard dan Frank melihat ke arahnya. Frank terlihat berterima kasih kepadanya sementara Gerard langsung memeluk adiknya.

Sir Hoppus mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kalian bertiga temui saya di ruangan saya besok pagi. Kita akan membicarakan misi ini lebih jauh. Baiklah, rapat selesai. Kalian semua dibubarkan."

Semuanya beranjak pergi dari ruangan rapat. Mikey tidak sabar untuk memulai misinya. Misi pertamanya.

Frank pergi menghampiri Mikey. "Hey, aku sangat berterima kasih kau telah memilihku sebagai pendampingmu bersama Gerard. Mungkin kita bertiga akan berhasil dalam misi ini."

"Ah, sama-sama. Semoga ini menjadi misi yang berhasil," jawab Mikey.

Frank tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kutemui kau besok pagi? Sampai jumpa, Mikey!" Frank lalu berbalik arah dan menuju kamarnya.

Mikey tersenyum balik. "Sampai jumpa, Frank." Dia langsung menuju klinik karena sudah waktunya untuk berjaga.

Besok adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh Mikey.


End file.
